Strangers Like Me - One Shot
by Strange.Laughter
Summary: John/OC One shot. A woman moves into 221d (Work with me, 221c is horrid). Disclaimer and Warning inside.


**Strangers Like Me  
- One Shot (Song Fic)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Sherlock, though I really wish I did because then I could try my darndest to get the new episode to premiere when it was supposed to. Grrr! Ahem..Anyways, all I own is my OC. The song is by Phil Collins, Strangers Like Me, featured in the Disney movie Tarzan.  
The Song part of this fic starts a little farther down than the beginning, not too far though, but the song I used had to be placed strategically and it wouldn't work in the beginning of this fic.  
Warning: Fluffy at the end. Enjoy**

It was 8:15 in the morning, today was July 31, 2010. At the moment I was in my shared flat in Ipswich, England looking through a microscope at a bit of blood, I was going to post my first blog on my website about Blood, how to tell if it was frozen before, the blood type, fresh, old, etc, I was having quite a lot of fun doing so as well….Anyways, as I was inspecting I was talking to my metaphorical aunt over the phone. "No, it's alright Marie" I told her as I wrote down yet another note about the fresh AB positive blood I had recently taken from my vein "I already have my own flat, I'm sharing it with an old colleague of mine, sure she's not too fond of me but it's a living arrangement I can deal with" "but, I'm-" I sighed and cut her off "I realize that you are worried about me and all that, but I am a grown woman now, not the child you last saw. I can handle myself perfectly, and if I can't, Janet can help" I told her, making sure I sounded reassuring, I may be a genius but that doesn't mean I'm a robot with no emotions, Marie sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this "alright dear, but if you need anything, please, feel free to call" her caring tone made me smile "alright, I will not hesitate" I told her, as I said so the door slammed closed "ah, that would be Janet now" "tell her I said hello, would you?" Marie asks, I moved the phone away from my mouth, whipping my head toward the hall, my curly red hair whipping with me, and called out to Janet "My aunt Marie says hello" "Hello" she called back, as if Marie could hear her, I shook my head at her daftness "she said hello to you too Marie" I told her "have a great day" I hung up the phone and went back to my microscope. Seconds later I heard Janet open the fridge door in the kitchen, she made a loud disgusted noise "AYDAN!" She hollered, I smirked and wrote down another note.

~!~!~!~!~

9 days later I was sitting on the curb outside what used to be my shared flat with a suitcase and a box filled with my 'sciencey stuff', as Janet referred to it, in it. I was on my phone arguing with a man whom I assumed to be the manager of my phone company "Look mister, just because she was my flat mate doesn't mean that she can cut off my phone" I said angrily into the phone "Well, she did" the man said in a snooty voice "she bought it for you and paid for it with her money last Christmas because you had broken your old one, she told me this herself last year, when _she_ bought it" he stressed the words "look you insolent man, I am not a child, I can bloody well care for my own phone, and it's bills, she said she had bought it for me, which makes it mine to deal with and mine to cut off if and when I wish, she had no right" I growled into the speaker before hanging up, picking my stuff up and walking over to the land line across the street. "Hello Marie?" I questioned "yes, who is this?" she asked "it's Aydan, is that flat still available?"

I was now on a train and headed towards London, it was an hour and fifteen minute ride and I had a lot of time on my hands. I leaned back onto the seat at the train took off down the tracks, I closed my eyes and thought about the past, having nothing better to do at the moment I remembered when I was younger, when I lived in London.

_**Whatever you do, I'll do it too**_

_**Show me everything and tell me how**_

_**It all means something**_

_**And yet nothing to me**_

_*Flash Back*_

_A younger me, about 10 years old, was walking around the park, following a younger looking Marie. I looked as if I were copying her movements. I remember thinking that she was just like my mother when she was alive, that being with Marie meant the world to me but it all didn't mean anything, not like if she were my actual mother. I wished she was. Then she wouldn't be dead, not like my real mother. Rotting in the cemetery in Aberdeen, Scotland where I was born._

_*End*_

_**I can see there's so much to learn**_

_**It's all so close and yet so far**_

_**I see myself as people see me**_

_**Oh, I just know there's something**_

_**bigger out there**_

Sighing, I pulled myself abruptly out of my childhood memory, so I wouldn't betray my mask and let a tear slip. I pulled one of my many notebooks out of my bag as well as my laptop, I wanted to read over and correct my mistakes in my work, spelling and calculation errors. As I read I realized what I seemed like to everyone, I realized that I needed a space in my head for _less_ important things, so I closed my notebooks and word documents, wanting to fill my head with nonsense and then _squidge_ it into small part of my mind, leaving the rest for more important things, separating and organizing my mind was easy, it was getting the nonsense to get in and stay that was the problem. I just know that there is more out there than the things I already know, I finished in a few quick minutes, thanks to my fast reading and analyzing pace, I then moved onto my notebooks again, gathering up the most resent one so I could post it on my blog. Once I was done writing the new post for my blog, about the coagulation of saliva in a decaying body this time, I sighed and closed the lid of my laptop; I pursed my lips and pulled out my phone, dialing Marie, "It's me again" I told her when she answered "so" I licked my lips "is the flat nice?" I asked, knowing that I was oh so close and yet so far from my goals, my flat, and my new life.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

_**I wanna know about these**_

_**strangers like me**_

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

_**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

Marie answered all my questions but I still had one lingering in my head, "What are my new flat mates like?" I asked and as she told me everything about them except their names, I found that their descriptions were very familiar, but I quite liked their qualities and accepted them as flat mates, well, until I meet them and deduce there qualities for myself. "Could you send a photo of them? I must be off, the train is docking at the station. I will be there in about" I checked my watch "20 minutes" "Alright, have a good ride over" she said "see you soon, just let yourself in, I'm out getting groceries" "You too Marie, have fun" I told her before hanging up the phone and putting it into my coat pocket and gathering all my things after I buttoned up said coat, I then walked quickly off of the train and into the train station. When I reached the road, I hailed a cab and placed my things into the back seat carefully before climbing in myself "where to doll?" the cabbie asked "221b Baker Street, and Please, don't call me doll" I informed him "whatever you say sweetheart" the cabbie said chewing his gum loudly as he spoke, I sighed, he popped a bubble. This continued.

Once we got there I knew that the door was locked, for a half an hour at most. I sighed and put my things down, grabbing my lock-pick tools from my bag I carefully picked the lock and let myself in, _well, someone is testing me_ I inwardly scoffed _Marie_ I chuckled and closed the door behind me after placing my things beside the door. I walked carefully up the stairs and opened the first door I got to, the men in the room snapped their heads to the door as it creaked open "Mrs. Hudson, we didn't expect you to be-" the blond cut himself off as he saw me standing there "sorry, Marie told me to let myself in and introduce myself. Hello, I'm Aydan Taxera, your new flat mate"

!~!~!~!~!

Exactly 1 year, 5 months and 4 days later Sherlock, John and I had just gotten back from solving the case about the 'Hound' in Baskerville, Sherlock was immediately bored once again and he began to fidget and do insane things just attempting to cure his boredom, Mycroft saved us from his wrath when he decided that Sherlock should come out with him. But the strange thing was, was that when Mycroft left the flat he winked at John, I think he thought I didn't catch this blip but I noticed and I also noticed John's face and ears go red, I had raised an eyebrow but said nothing; At the moment John was seated in his chair and I was in the kitchen looking over a blood sample from St. Barts Hospital through my microscope when John came over to place his tea down on the table where I was "nothing better to do I see" I commented as I wrote down a couple more notes, I picked up a peppermint leaf from the table in front of me and placed it on my tongue as I worked "is that what those are for?" John asked, I turned to him with a raised eyebrow as I chewed "the leaves?" I asked, John nodded "yes, I bet you thought they were for some weird experiment that either Sherlock or I was conducting" I chuckled, John's face and ears went red, and I admit, it was very cute, he smiled sheepishly at me as I gave him a lopsided grin.

After a couple moments John spoke up "you're different you know" he commented "different how?" I asked "different in a good way, a very good way. Much different than I thought you'd be, when you did those" John paused "deductions when we first met, I thought you'd be just another Sherlock, a rock with hardly any feelings and nothing 'unimportant' in your mind" John laughed "oh how wrong I was" "I was like that once you know, but on my way here on that wonderful day I realized how wrong that was, and how wrong I felt about it. I was just like Sherlock before that train ride, but over the course of the year I just took off my mask and let my emotions seep through. I still don't know if that was a good idea or not" I sighed, mumbling that last part under my breath before reaching for another peppermint leaf and spitting the chewed remains of my previous one into the trash, another hand met my own over the bowl of leaves and I turned to see John looking at our hands with an unfamiliar look on his face "John?" I inquired "hmm" he hummed idly "what are you doing?" I asked with an amused smile as he still stared at the bowl, my smile turned into a line as I realized that I wasn't moving my hand either, I took a breath and removed my hand reluctantly from where his was touching mine, shockingly missing the feeling of his fingers on my skin.

_**Come with me now to see my world**_

_**Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**_

I gulped and went back to my work, I heard John shuffle his feet and move away from the kitchen and back to the main room before returning to the kitchen, he moved around the table until I could feel his warm body right beside my own "Aydan?" he questioned softly, I turned my head towards him slightly but not taking my eyes off of the blood in the microscope, truth be told I wasn't even concentrating on the blood, I was too distracted. "Aydan" he said, even softer, I swear I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt his fingers on my chin and he moved my face slowly to face his and then he moved his hand to my cheek, cupping it in his slightly calloused palm, my cheek tingled with his touch and I glanced down at his hand on my cheek before meeting his eyes again.

_**Can you feel the things I feel**_

_**Right now, with you **_

_**Take my hand**_

_**There's a world I need to know**_

I reached up with my own hand and rested it on his, rubbing it softly with my thumb I breathed in an uneven breath and all thought left my head as John began to move us closer, I leaned up with my head, increasing our close proximity. At a heart wrenching slow pace our heads moved closer and closer to the other, and when we got close enough that our noses nearly touched the others cheek, we closed our eyes and eliminated the remaining distance. The kiss started out slow and it built up to a more 'normal' pace, I felt sparks and all those stupid cliché things those crappy romance novels and movies had always described, I felt way too normal, but, surprisingly, I loved the feeling. John turned us and I was now pressed up against the table, John's other hand had found my waist and my other hand rested on his, like the other, our lips moved in sync and with each little movement I felt as if my heart was exploding.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

_**I wanna know about these strangers like me**_

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

_**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

My mind went back to that faithful day just then, and a thought occurred to me, if I hadn't came to Marie for help, like she instructed, than I wouldn't be here, standing in the kitchen locked in a passionate embrace with John Watson.

John pulled me even closer to him with his hand on the curve of my back my hand had moved as well, to tangle in his short blond hair, it was then I realized, after all this time, I just knew that I loved him, I knew that I liked him in that way but love? I just refused to acknowledge it.

_**...I Wanna Know**_

We parted slowly and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, both of us breathing raggedly _I wanna know _I breathed in my head, and with that I leaned in again and captured his soft lips with my own.


End file.
